zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:VanXFiona/Zoids: Neo Fuzors
Zoids: Neo Fuzors (ゾイドネオフューザーズ Zoido Fyūzāsu Kai) is a novelization story based from Zoids: Fuzors, Zoids: Guardian Force, and Zoids: Genesis. This story is based about a 16-year old teenage prodigy who fought in a war against terrorism after three years and later participated in Zoid Battles around Earth and Planet Zi. The story itself is similar to Zoids: New Century Zero and Mobile Fighter G Gundam. In the Japanese version, it is erroneously referred as Zoids: Fuzors Kai''' almost likely a sequel to Zoids: Fuzors. :'''NOTE:This story is only fanfiction. Plot of the story Three years passed when a giant meteor from Planet Zi collided into Earth, as it headed to the Philippines, Zoids came to Earth to replace most human-made vehicles. And Zoids are used in war against terrorism. The story begins with a teenager named Pat, who got involved in a the war. Pat was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in school. Only thinking of being prosecuted, Pat was forced to join the war and to kill the terrorists and their leaders. Three years passed after the Anti-Terror war in his homeland, Zoids are officially used for friendly competition and sports. Pat became a top-notched Zoid pilot. However, militants tried to seek him out, but they were easily repelled when Pat, along with new friends, Robertson, Kevin, Emmanuel, and Jovie formed a five-man team called the "Alpha Guardians" or simply, the "Guardian Team". As the story goes on, Pat and his friends journey around the world to face many Zoid pilots to reach the best rank Class "S". Characters Protagonists/The Guardians Pat (the "Red Comet") Voiced by: Adult: Ryotaro Okiayu (JPN), Ted Cole (ENG) Child: Tomoko Kawase (JPN), Brad Swaile (ENG) Pat is the main protagonist of the story. He was first known as a ruthless teenage prodigy who fought on the war on Mindanao, the place which started the Anti-Terrorism War. He first joined the war when he was placed under house arrest after killing a school bully in his school and later he completed one year of his house arrest. Pat was forced to join the war and used himself as a genetic enhancement research experiment where he had turned into an ultimate weapon of destruction and eventually stumbles into the Liger Zero. Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the nom de guerre of the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]]. As the story goes on, Pat is never shown displaying emotions, but deep anger, and tends to gloat maniacally, while he is shown to have a strong sense of justice with him. Later, Pat later discovers love and returned to his true sense after his former lover Keanne died when he used his Liger Zero Schneider's "Seven Blade Attack" and the Liger Zero Falcon's "Sekiha Tenkyouken". Pat is less concerned about his feelings and his health, which Jay Anne and Robertson are aware if he is commiting suicide or trying to kill Keanne in vain. Later, Pat is also an ancient Zoidian where he develops the full potenital of his Liger Zero. After seeking redemption, Pat becomes more optimistic, fun-loving, laid-back, goofy, prideful, brash, and cheerful. As well he acts immature and childish when it comes to Zoids and its armanents. As one of the five Guardians, Pat represents the element of Fire, the crest on his right hand resembles the personal emblem of Char Aznable. In the story, Pat's main Zoid is a Liger Zero, and half part series he is in possession of a Murasame Liger, where he lends it to Robertson after the two fought. Once his Liger Zero becomes Zero Falcon, the buster claw attack of the Liger is sometimes erroneously reffered as "Sekiha Tenkyouken". Robertson (the "White Unicorn") Voiced by: Anri Katsu (JPN), Scott McNeil (ENG) Robertson is the deuteragonist of the story, Jay Anne's former lover and he starts out a friendly rivalry with Pat. Robertson first befriended Pat when the couple nursed him back to health, and when Pat returned with a Murasame Liger as he lends his Liger Zero to Robertson, they become first rivals. And after their first battle, Pat and Robertson traded Zoids and formed their alliance called the Alpha Guardians/Guardian Team, under the pseudonym the "White Unicorn". Pat and Robertson are considered as rivals for a girl named Jay Anne. Robertson and Jay Anne later broke up, when he was told by Pat that he was being used by Jay Anne to kill all Zi-Fighters. As one of the five Guardians, Robertson represents the element of Light, the crest on his right hand resembles a Unicorn, which is the personal symbol that represents Amuro Ray's insignia. Robertson's first rivalry with Pat is compared to the rivalry of Amuro Ray and Char Aznable, but they later quickly become friends after Pat trades the Murasame Liger to Robertson. Robertson first piloted Pat's Liger Zero, and later had the Murasame Liger after his first battle with Pat. Kevin (the "King Of Hearts") Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (JPN), Kirby Morrow (ENG) Kevin is an ace Zi-Fighter and tritagonist of the story who first fought Pat. Later they become friends and Kevin joins with the Alpha Guardians to face many renowned Zi-Fighters in the world. Later, when Pat and Co, fought against the Energy Liger, Kevin's Zoid was badly damage and was killed in action. His crest was later to his fiancee, Mina, along with his Rayse Tiger. As one of the five Guardians, Kevin represents the element of Water, the crest on his right hand resembles the King of Hearts crest from G Gundam. Kevin pilots a Rayse Tiger in the story, and later his Rayse Tiger can combine with Pterorayse to form Jet Rayse Tiger. Later, Rocky, who is now the "Jack of Diamonds" took Kevin's place as the tritagonist of the story. Rocky (the "Jack of Diamonds") Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (JPN), Brian Drummond (ENG) During the events of Chapters 18 to 23, Rocky is a Senior Lieutenant from the Delta Force Assault Team and one of Pat's military superiors. Rocky did not make a cameo appearance until he appears again on Chapter 34 along with his former subordinates Vinnie, Lance, Ace, and Charlie and they inform him about the Gilvader Corps. As half of the five Guardians, Rocky represents the element of Wind, the crest on his right hand resembles the Jack of Diamonds crest from G Gundam During Chapters 18 to 23, Rocky pilots a Dark Horn, but by Chapter 24 onwards, he pilots a Berserk Fury, along with him a Buster Eagle to form the Buster Fury Kai. Mina Voiced by: Shizuka Itoh (JPN), Janyse Jaud (ENG) Mina is Kevin's girlfriend, and one of Jay Anne's friends. After Kevin died after fighting the Energy Liger, she blames Pat for his death, Pat even forces her to kill himself, but this changed when Jay Anne forced Mina to join with Pat's team to avenge Kevin. Mina joins with the five Guardians, as she takes Kevin's crest of the "King of Hearts", along with his Rayse Tiger. Later, she upgrades Rayse Tiger into Soul Tiger. Emmanuel (the "Ace of Clubs") Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (JPN), Richard Ian Cox (ENG) Emmanuel is a long lost friend of Pat's who studied in Manila. Later, when he hears Pat as a renowned Zi-Fighter, Emmanuel joins with Pat and his Guardian Team. Emmanuel constantly entertains Pat by means of meddling with his situations, and usually becomes willing to help a friend who had never seen for a year. As one of the five Guardians, Emmanuel represents the element of Wind and his crest on his right hand resembles the "Ace Of Clubs" crest from G Gundam. Emmanuel's main Zoid is a blue Konig Wolf MK. II. Jovie (the "Queen of Spades") Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi (JPN), Chiara Zanni (ENG) Jovie is one of the closest friend to Jay Anne's. She is a protective person to Jay Anne when they come across to Pat at most of part of the story. She is a talented pilot as well, her Zoid is almost matched Pat's Liger Zero, but this changed when Pat obtains Liger Zero Falcon. Jovie joins with the five Guardians as she was forced by Jay Anne. As one of the five Guardian, Jovie represents the element of Earth and her crest on her right hand resembles the "Queen of Spades" crest from G Gundam. Jovie's main Zoid is a Lord Gale. Supporting Protagonists Jay Anne Voiced by: Hōko Kuwashima (JPN), Tabitha St. Germain (ENG), Saffron Henderson (ENG, Red Comet) Jay Anne (or simply Jay Anne Kathleen) is the main female character of the story, first she is the girlfriend of Robertson until she secretly and gradually falls in love with Pat. She is Pat and Robertson's crew member, a skilled medic, but good in ranged combats. Determined, she manages to put up with a brash Pat throughout the story enough so they accomplish their mission and fall in love. She even tries Pat in vain of stopping him to go in Zoid battles, as she tells him people should live in peace. It is shown that she is affraid of Zoids. After Keanne is presumed to be MIA, she reveals her feelings towards Pat and later developed a bond, wherein Pat's skills as a Zoid pilot increases and later she realized that he is a Zoidian. Jay Anne is not very manipulative, but she does acknowledge his motivations as a Zoid pilot. She does take advantage on Pat's emotions just for him to seek redemption and willingly gave her body to Pat to make him fall in love with her. She later inherited the spirit of the Red Comet from Pat as she gains confidence in the Zoid battles. During the final battle against the Gilvader, Pat and Jay Anne used the Liger Zero Falcon's "Laser Claw Strike Attack - Love Love Tenkyouken", this is a result of the bond of the couple during their battles around the world. Jay Anne is not seen piloting a Zoid but an Arosaurer. She is watching Pat's back in his Liger Zero. Rikku Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (JPN), Brad Swaile (ENG) Rikku is a clone of Pat. Rikku is created from the half of Pat's DNA. Pat and Rikku don't appear to be more identical to their appearances. Throughout the story, Rikku is doing Pat's everyday tasks without question and doing mechanical enhancements for the entire Guardian Team; he relishes his work. And Rikku is a brilliant scientist as he even reads Pat's feelings as much as Jay Anne does. Frank (the "Undefeated of the East") Voiced by: Daisuke Gouri (JPN), Ron Halder (ENG) The self proclaimed "Undefeated of the East" (東方不敗 Tohofuhai), Frank is the father of Pat. Pat later reunites with his father in the later part of the story. When Pat is about to form his team, Frank is always on the support, and he acts as an assistant manager and mechanic to the Guardian Team. Frank pilots a Gojulas Giga which he uses to battle with his son, and also in charge for the Guardian Team's Hover Cargo through driving it into the battlefield as a means of transport to the team's Zoids. Antagonists Gilvader Corps (Three Heavenly Kings of the Gilvader) Sir Raymond Campbell Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakada (JPN), Trevor Devall (ENG) Sir Raymond is a Zi-Fighter representing the country of England, and piloted a Gojulas the Ogre . To prove his worth as a Zi-Fighter, he was knighted by the queen of England. Sir Raymond is a chivalrous knight who fights with respect, pride, and with honor to his country. Sir Raymond emphasizes close-ranged combats, as he usually prefers to his virtues of chivalry. He first met Pat, before battling him, he invited Pat and company to a dinner before their match. Sir Raymond quickly accepts the challenge by Pat, the two battle one another. Pat quickly won the battle, while he later founds out that he decides to betray the Queen of England, therefore, Sir Raymond was sent to exile in Scotland. Sometime after his battle with Pat, Sir Raymond joins with the Gilvader Corps, under General Yusuf Ibrahim. Sir Raymond later fought Pat and the Guardian Team with his newly acquired King Gojulas, and again Sir Raymond was ultimately defeated by Pat and his Liger Zero Falcon, and by Emmanuel and his Konig Wolf Mk. II. Miguel Salvador de Caballero Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (JPN), Andrew Toth (ENG) Miguel Salvador de Caballero is an experienced Zi-Fighter representing the country of Mexico. And he pilots a Sturm Tyrann. His experience in battles almost made him a veteran Zi-Fighter, considering both Pat and Robertson as his rivals. But he was defeated by the hands of Pat. After tasting bitter defeat, Miguel accepted an invitation from General Yusuf Ibrahim and gets a Seismosaurus on behalf of his Sturm Tyrann. He was later defeated and killed by Pat and Robertson with their Liger Zero Falcon and Mugen Liger respectively. General Yusuf Ibrahim Voiced by: Shuuichi Ikeda (JPN), Dave Kelly (ENG) General Yusuf Ibrahim is the main villain of the story, who is also the former dictator of the Municipality of Basilan. When Pat had defeated the terrorists in Basilan, Yusuf vowed his vengeance against Pat. He is usually seen watching him behind the scenes in the later parts of the story, where he sends his troops to excavate in the ocean to seek the ultimate Zoid; the Gilvader. After the Royal Cup, Pat finds out that Yusuf was behind of all the schemes of trying to seek after Pat. And Yusuf challenges Pat and his friends with his ultimate Zoid; the Bloody Death Saurer, and it was able to outmatch them, until Yusuf was killed when the Guardian Team combined all their energy to use a team attack to destroy Bloody Death Saurer .He lays dying for a short time muttering on how resistance against the Gilvader is futile, before disintegrating. Rivals and other minor antagonists Heinreich von Spiegiel Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki (English), Lucas Gilbertson (English) A renowned Zi-Fighter representing the country of Germany, Heinreich von Spiegiel is first portrayed as Pat's first rival, and leader of the Spiegiel Team, who used Liger Zero Xs. He first fought Pat in a Liger Zero Phoenix, and instead of facing Pat in their second encounter, he defeats Robertson and his Murasame Liger; this resulted into a bitter rivalry between Heinreich and Pat. But later parts in the story, Pat defeats Heinreich's Liger Zero X with his newly-acquired Liger Zero Falcon in a Strike Laser Claw duel. But before the Royal Cup and the battle against the Gilvader, Heinreich teams up with Pat and the Guardian Team. Keanne Voiced by: Yuri Amano (JPN), Carol-Anne Day (ENG) (Or simply called as Keith) is a former girlfriend of Pat's who usually follows him since their high-school days. And when she finds out Pat falls in-love to another girl, they decided to break-up. But when Keanne was brainwashed by the Gilvader Corps, she was forced to fight Pat with her Death Stinger; in order to stop her, Pat tearfully used his Liger Zero Schneider's Seven Blade Attack. During this events the Death Stinger's main system overloaded and explodes and Keanne is presumable killed in the explosion. However, in the later parts of the story, Keanne managed to survive in the explosion, and acquires the Energy Liger, and challenges both Pat and Jay Anne in a battle; however Jay Anne took the challenge on Pat's behalf, while Pat watches her on the sidelines. The battle ended when Jay Anne managed to used the Liger Zero Falcon's powerful attack - Sekiha Tenkyoken, which disabled her Energy Liger. After the battle, Keanne joins with Pat and the Guardian Team, and became the "Black Joker". Cast Deleted scenes In Japan, there are different censorship laws to English-speaking nations, as such, several scenes present in the Japanese version were not allowed to be broadcast on most foreign TV networks. These scenes were cut out during localization, to remove drug references, violent scenes (between characters), and any implied nudity or sexuality. *Chapter 1: Pat enters a bar, he sees people drinking. *Chapter 2: After being attacked by Geno Saurers, Pat's forehead starts to bleed. In the English dub, he is covered in dust *Chapter 3: Jay Anne gets a gun pointed at her by Pat. *Chapter 11: At the same time, Jay Anne gets a gun pointed at her three times, however when Pat is about to pull the trigger. The Japanese version is much longer. Robertson quickly appears to stop Pat by beating him up, when he tries to stop Pat by pulling out his gun, Pat accidentally pulled the trigger; wounding Jay Anne on the leg. Robertson continues to punch Pat as his forehead starts to bleed. In the English version, when the gunshot was heard, Jay Anne collapses by the time she gets shot on the leg. *Chapter 14: Pat gets a gun pointed at him three times. *Chapter 18: Pat points a gun to a school bully and shots him dead. *Chapter 19: After being awakened from cryosleep, Pat isn't wearing any clothing when military scientists opened up his pod (In the English Dub, he is covered in steam and one of the scientists provided him a towel). *Chapter 21 and 22: Quick scenes of blood. *Chapter 24 and 29 (flashback): Pat and Jay Anne had sex after his fever wore off (Chapters 24 and 29). In the English Version, Jay Anne ends up sleeping on Pat's bedside (Chapter 24); During a brief conversation with Robertson, Pat suddenly hallucinates a vision of a nude-sprawled Jay Anne as he (Pat) finds out that he is lying on a bed and she is about to kiss him. Ten seconds later, Pat manage to return to his senses. (Chapter 29) *Chapter 25 and 27 (both flashbacks): Additional scenes of blood. One of these that are very worse that Pat witnessed the (very bloody) death of his mother, which was caused by a suicide bomber. *Chapter 32: Pat is seen vomiting blood. In both Japanese and English versions, he wipes his lips with his hand as he notices the blood on the palm of his hand. Animation The computer animation is also similar to Fuzors and Genesis. But there are more additional effects. *All the Zoids animation models exactly identical and far more accurate to the TOMY model kit. *The Liger Zero's cockpit system is identical from those of the Shield and Blade Ligers. As a result of this, once the Liger Zero transforms into its three forms, it simultaneously has a weapon system pack on the cockpit. The Liger Zero's cockpit system is accurately identical from those of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and GN-006 Chedurim Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. For some reasons, if the Liger Zero is transformed into Schneider, the cockpit system provides two double-edged knives or swords (for Buster Slash/Seven Blade Attack). For the Zero Jager, the cockpit also has sub-machine guns on the side of the pilot's seat; the sub-machine guns are used for the Jager Unit's vulcan pods for some reasons. As for the Zero Panzer, there is a large rifle-like weapon in the cockpit that can be seen on the left part of the pilot's seat. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. The rifle weapon is used to fire the Liger Zero Panzer's Double Hybrid Cannons. In the rifle-simulated weapon in the Zero Panzer's system, it features a holographic sniping system in order for it to aim the targets straight ahead even though any obstacle can be toppled by the Hybrid beam cannon, and it has a scatter-shot targeting system before it uses its "Burning Big Bang" attack. *For the Liger Zero Falcon Kai, it does have a tendency to leave trails of bright-golden feathers. Once it performs Sekiha Tenkyoken, the animation is similar to the "Shining Sword Breaker" technique of the Garuda Eagle/Phoenix in Crush Gear Turbo. The animation timing is when Pat/Jay Anne does the Sekiha Tenkyoken, a bird (falcon) appears on his/her fist, the bird flies on the atmosphere, the Liger Zero Falcon extends it's Buster Claws into flight mode while it opens its Energy Shield, then, a gigantic word falls into the sky, then Liger Zero Falcon jumps and runs into the giant sword and uses it as some sort of a ramp, and it it flies high; the Liger is covered in a bright-golden light and it turns into a bird-like creature, it continuously flies as it breaks the sound barrier; while flying, it later extends its Buster Claws to its Attack Mode and dives into destroying the target. *The Liger Zero Falcon Kai's Buster Claws can spin as a drill as much similar to the Berserk Fury. Rules and Regulations of the Zoid Battles The following are the ten articles of the Zoid Battle International Regulations: #A Zoid whose Command System is frozen is disqualified. Supplement: Accidental harm inflicted on a Zi-Fighter during a match is acceptable. #A Zi-Fighter must never aim on the area where the Zoid Core of the opponent's Zoid is located. Supplement: If battle mode is 0999, Accidental harm inflicted on the Zi-Fighter's Zoid is acceptable, therefore if a Zoid Core is badly damaged, it may result in a disqualification. #A Zi-Fighter may repair damage to his/her Zoid as often as he/she desires and move on to the Royal Cup, as long as the Zoid Core has not been taking too much damage. #A Zi-Fighter must take responsibility for protecting his/her own Zoid. Supplement: If a Zi-Fighter upgrades or replaces his Zoid into a new one, it is still acceptable unless the Zi-Fighter must register at Zoid Battle International Commision for the responsiblity of his/her own Zoid. #A match shall only be held according to the Battle Mode implemented by the Judgeman. #A Zi-Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation he/she is representing. #The Earth is the battlefield! Supplement: Destruction of property on Earth due to the Zoid Battle is not considered a crime. #Attacking a transport vehicle of any Zi-Fighter's teams is not allowed. #Attacking a Judge Capsule or the Judgeman itself may result into disqualification. #If the battle mode is 0982, additional armanents on any Zoid is not allowed, and the size of the Zoid is limited from small to large. (With the exclusion for the Death Saurer, King Gojulas, Seismosaurus, and the Gilvader). Royal Cup Additional Rules Upon the finals of the Royal Cup, Pat had told his friends the controversial and assertive rules of the Royal Cup; #Unlimited repairs, improvements, and substitutions are acceptable during the Royal Cup. But the begining of the Royal Cup. Fuzor Zoids are not allowed until the fifth Zoid Battle #Victory may be obtained through any means (including targeting the Zoid Core itself). #The final boss in the Royal Cup is the Gilvader. The battle mode in the final battle is 0990. This means there restrictions of specific Zoids, and use of Fuzors is now allowed. #The final winner of the Royal Cup will be awarded the title "Zoid of All Zoids, and Champion of All Champions". Zoids Protagonist Zoids *NFZ-001 Liger Zero (piloted by Pat, including Schneider, Jager, Panzer, Phoenix, and Falcon) :*NFZ-001S/α Liger Zero Schneider :*NFZ-001J/β Liger Zero Jager :*NFZ-001P/γ Liger Zero Panzer :*NFZ-001LP/ζ Liger Zero Phoenix :*NFZ-001LF/θ Liger Zero Falcon Kai *NFZ-002 Murasame Liger (piloted by Robertson, including Hayate and Mugen) :*NFZ-002II Hayate Liger :*NFZ-002IIB Mugen Liger *NFZ-003 Rayse Tiger (piloted by Kevin before passed to Mina) :*NFZ-003RE Soul Tiger (upgraded, piloted by Mina) *NFZ-004 Konig Wolf (piloted by Emmanuel) *NFZ-005 Lord Gale (piloted by Jovie) *NFZ-006 Energy Liger (piloted by Keanne/Keith) :*NFZ-006S Energy Ray Liger :*NFZ-006SII Energy Liger Falcon *NFZ-007 Berserk Fury Theme songs Opening *"One Day, One Dream" by Tackey and Tsubasa (Chapter 1-25) *"Ash Like Snow" by The Brilliant Green (Chapter 26-52) Ending *"Shinjitsu No Uta (Song Of Truth)" by Do As Infinity (Chapter 1-25) *"Like Yesterday" by The Brilliant Green (Chapter 26-49 and 51) *"Ash Like Snow" by The Brilliant Green (Chapter 50 and 52) Insert songs *Ash Like Snow - The Brilliant Green - Character song for characters Pat and Jay Anne; Pat's theme - Primary image song *Like Yesterday - The Brilliant Green - Character song for characters Pat and Jay Anne; Jay Anne's theme *Shinkai No Kodoku (The Sea's Loneliness) - Houko Kuwashima *Daybreak's Bell - L'Arc~en~Ciel - Character song for characters Pat, Robertson, Emmanuel, and Mina - Sekiha Tenkyoken Theme *Do Know My Heart? - Tomoko Kawase (Tommy Heavenly6) *Zips - TM Revolution - Zoid Battle Theme Song *Oversoul - Megumi Hayashibara Category:Blog posts